Who I am and What I do is a Secret
by LoveAlwaysComplex124
Summary: Amu's a thief going to Seiyo. She keeps her guardian characters secret but when the guardians offer her a spot and Ikuto steals a lock from her, she wants it back. Then what?
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this idea because I was thinking about this book where this guy was a thief and when he said that he had 3 exits in his house his friend asked "Aren't you worried about thieves?" Originally, it was going to be a new character but then that puts a damper on the original plot. When I do it, at least.**

**First chapter's a bit boring as every first is usually because of descriptions and explanations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Amu went to class and waited for it to end. She already had to learn all of this stuff on the job so there was no point in learning it again. Her memory was perfect. For some reason her attitude was dubbed 'Cool and Spicy'. Come in sloppy one day, and suddenly it's cool. She was hoping to blend in but she ended up sticking out.

She sighed for the millionth time that day. School was so boring but Amu was ordered to spy on the troublesome branch (word was, they were keeping more than they were supposed to be) near here. Amu wished Ran, Miki and Suu were out talking to her but she saw that the guardians had guardian characters too and she knew that exposing them would mean exposing herself. She still kept them in her bag though just in case.

Class ended. Sighing again, she walked on until she accidentally bumped into someone. Falling down, she saw her guardian characters jump out and asking her if she was wrong. Looking up, she saw the queen's chair staring back and forth at her and her guardians. Amu inwardly groaned. She was supposed to have the luck of the devil as a thief but it seems like karma caught up.

"You…" Nadeshiko started, "Have guardian characters?"

"No," Amu denied hoping that by denying, she'll believe it.

Nadeshiko pointed at Ran, Miki and Suu. "Those are guardian characters."

"Then I guess the answer's yes then?" Amu replied in her Cool and Spicy way and walked past Nadeshiko.

Amu forced herself to walk home slowly as always so she wouldn't stand out just running like crazy. She got home and sighed. It was a hard day. How could she have been careless and bumped into Nadeshiko?

* * *

_Next Day_

"Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko came to her class, "We'd like to invite you after school to the royal garden."

Amu stared at the invitation with an expression that said 'Are you kidding me? You want me to touch _that_?' Nadeshiko shrugged and placed the invitation on the desk before walking out. Soon, everyone was whispering about the new guardian.

After school, Amu was standing in front of the royal garden. Sighing once again, she reluctantly entered. Admiring the interior, she slowly walked up to the centre where the guardians where having some tea.

"Hotori-kun," she heard Nadeshiko say after Amu was up the steps.

Tadase the King set down his tea and smiled at Amu. Though dazzled by him, Amu's training kicked in and she simply blankly stared at him.

"Hinamori-san," he greeted her, "Welcome to the Royal Garden."

Amu nodded and sat at an empty chair that Nadeshiko gestured towards.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"We'd like you to join the Guardians," Tadase replied half-stunned by her immediate question.

"No," Amu immediately refused.

"Why?!" Yaya the Ace demanded, "Being a guardian's fun!"

"Because…" Amu stubbornly replied, "I don't want to have to wear that_ cape_."

"The cape?" Nadeshiko repeated.

"Yes!" Amu answered, "It goes against all of my fashion rules!"

Kuukai, the Jack burst out laughing. He pointed at her.

"You're interesting!" he declared, "You pass!"

"I'm not joining!" Amu reminded him.

Amu walked out. She was surprised that Tadase followed her.

"What do you want, Hotori?" she demanded.

"I want you to reconsider," he replied.

He was about to say more when someone in cat ears suddenly showed up. Tadase suddenly character changed and chased after him.

"Kiddy King, still playing around?" the cat ears guy taunted Tadase.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Tadase yelled at cat-ears, "I never play around!"

Ikuto approached Tadase in a cat like way and got a lock from him.

"I'll be taking this," Ikuto said.

"YOU THIEVING CAT!" Tadase screamed at Ikuto.

Before Tadase can do anything, Ikuto ran away. With the lock.

Tadase stopped his chara change and turned to Amu.

"Sorry," he apologized, "That lock was supposed to be yours."

"Mine?" Amu repeated.

"That thieving cat," Tadase muttered, "Yes, but he stole it from you."

Amu almost snapped. As the thief of thieves, she couldn't forgive anyone who steals anything from her.

"Okay," she said, "I'll join your guardians thing."

* * *

**Should I keep it? Or should I just leave it. I know this chapter was boring but I **_**can**_** become better, you know. I would be fine if I even had only one reader... You know, so just 1 review is fine. Or a story alert.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So early in the story, and I already can't update for long!! I have exams… SORRY! Till next week! It will be short so I can study sooner… Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Amu walked home angrily. She had joined the guardians to get the lock then she was going to quit. But first, she could _not _believe she could let that amateur thief get the best of her! Not wanting to reach for her keys. She took out a pin in her hair and picked the lock swiftly. Entering, she was lunged at by 3 of her comrades. She dodged and kicked them off.

"It's me," she stated angrily.

The other criminals' eyes widened in fear of what she would do to punish them but Amu simply walked up the stairs to her room, slamming her door.

Dinner came and she stomped downstairs. Her dad came through the door grinning and singing some song. Once the door was closed, he turned back to his serious self. Amu's dad was always silly but at home, he was always serious looking, waiting for the next orders. They ate the dinner discussing their day. Amu's companions and parents burst out laughing at Amu's story. The world of the underworld always leaves insecurities so everyone could see (and they have) guardian characters.

"You were careless and let someone see your GCs?!" Kaede asked between laughs. GC stood for guardian characters.

"On top of that, someone stole something from you?!" Jean (pronounced the French way) added.

Amu glared at them. "Yes, I did. Got a problem?" she said angrily.

"Now, now Amu," her dad tried to calm her, "Wasn't that your fault?"

"Who would have known?" Bobert (yes, Bobert. His parents are eccentric) chipped in, "Little Miss Queen of Thieves got something stolen from her."

Amu's dad shook his head. "The best in the business too."

* * *

_Next day_

After school, the guardians headed to the park. They came to the agreement not to let anyone know Amu was a guardian. As soon as she was there, Amu spotted Ikuto 10 metres away, hiding in a tree.

"I'll handle this," she told the guardians.

Amu shooed away the guardians and walked among the trees to keep herself hidden. As stealthily as she usually is during a job, she was able to get as close as she can to stay hidden. Quieter than a cat, she made absolutely no sound. She signalled Ran for a character change and jumped up to crash on Ikuto. Ikuto was fast but not fast enough.

They crashed to the ground and Amu sat on Ikuto.

"Give it back," she demanded.

"What?" Ikuto played innocent. He tried to get up but then Amu pinned him down using one of her tricks.

"The lock," she demanded again, "Give it back."

After trying to get up several times, Ikuto sighed and leaned in closer to Amu.

"It's in my back pocket," he whispered suggestively to her.

Amu blushed and flipped him then set one arm free.

"Get it," she ordered him.

"Get it yourself," he said.

"No way," she said, "You do it."

"Kids these days have powerful imaginations, don't they?" he asked her teasingly.

Amu grabbed the lock and left. Ikuto stayed on the ground a bit. _Interesting_ he thought.

* * *

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called Amu, "You got it?"

Amu nodded.

"How?" he asked, "I could barely see you."

"I used Ran," Amu lied, "Right Ran?"

Ran nodded cheerfully and gave Amu an 'its-a-secret' look like she always does after lying successfully.

"What does this lock do?" Amu asked pretending to ignore Ran's looks like usual.

"Oh, I don't know," Tadase answered, "All I know is that we're supposed to give it to you."

"An X egg!" Kuukai came running, "Tadase, hurry!"

Amu followed Tadase and Nadeshiko to a clearing where Yaya was crying like a baby.

"Scary!" Yaya yelled.

Amu felt her power build up and her instincts said she was about to do something she would never do.

"_My heart, Unlock!_" she yelled.

Amu transformed into a cheerleader.

"Ran, what the heck is this?!" she demanded.

"I think it's a character transformation," Ran cheered.

"I can't ever wear this!"

"But it's cute isn't it?"

"… I guess."

* * *

**That was a really lame ending but I really have to study now… Sorry! Until next week! By the way, I still like reviews so DON'T NOT SEND THEM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and I'm really awesome! Just kidding, just kidding. Don't think this will be a short story because I'm crazy and I have a writing problem where I can't seem to write short stories!! I'll try if you hate it that much. WAAA! Just kidding, just kidding.**

**One more thing, this isn't gonna be Tadamu or Amuto unless there is like a HUGE demand for any of it. By HUGE demand, that's like 20 people begging for them to be together. You know, I'm me. 20 readers are hard to come by. For me. You're gonna need that piece of info.**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara may be awesome like me, but I still don't own it… ='(**

* * *

"So explain to me again why I'm dressed as a pink cheerleader?" Amu asked Ran.

"It's a character transformation," Ran answered, "It's when you use over 100% of your power."

"And the power causes me to change into ridiculous clothing?!" Amu replied.

"Never mind that, the X egg!"

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Don't you feel the power building up?"

Amu noticed that her heart felt like it was beating really quickly.

"Release it!" Ran told her.

Amu planted her feet in the ground, looked up, put her fingers into a heart shape and yelled, "_Negative Heart! Lock on!_"

"_Open heart!_"

White light burst through her hands and cleansed the X egg. It immediately disappeared and Amu transformed back.

"Huh?" she almost screamed looking through her hands still in the heart shape, "What was that?! What came through?!"

"Wasn't that great?!" Ran asked cheerfully, "We weren't able to do a character transformation before and now it's so great we are!"

Miki and Suu pouted.

"I wanna try one," Suu said.

"No, it's my turn next," Miki declared, "I was born second."

"That's not fair," Suu replied.

The guardians came running up.

"That was amazing," Tadase complimented Amu.

"Well I guess that's it, bye," Amu said about to leave.

"Not so fast," Nadeshiko stopped Amu, "Would you like to join the guardians for real?"

"Why should I?" Amu asked in her cool and spicy way, "I got what I wanted."

"We need you," Tadase spoke up, "You're the only one out of us that can transform."

"That's your problem," Amu scoffed.

And with that, Amu left.

* * *

_Next Day_

"So you're telling me I can have those pictures of the prince," Amu clarified.

Somewhere along the way, she started to like him. Nadeshiko nodded.

"Really, rea—Like I'm gonna fall for that!" Amu refused.

Nadeshiko pouted and Amu started to walk away. Nadeshiko stopped her again.

"How about--" Nadeshiko started.

"NO," Amu cut her off, "I swear, you're like the yakuza or something."

_Well no not really…_ Amu thought, _But you'd make a good one._

"You know, if you join the guardians, you can spend more time with Tadase," Nadeshiko said.

"And be like a stalker?" Amu retorted, "Yeah, no thanks."

"I mean," Nadeshiko replied, "Girls closer to Tadase have a bigger chance to have their confession accepted."

"Not that desperate."

Amu ran away (normal speed) so Nadeshiko couldn't stop her anymore.

* * *

Over the next week, Amu was totally bothered by Nadeshiko over and over to join the guardians. Amu had a hard time keeping her from seeing her house and she thanked Kaede for setting up an excuse for not having an address on her school profile. If Nadeshiko saw that, she'd definitely badger her at her own home and what was Amu gonna do if a job came up?

"Maybe you should just accept the position," Jean suggested one night.

"Why?" Amu snapped.

"If you think about it, avoiding her causes even more commotion," Jean replied.

Amu's father looked up.

"You'll be found out before you can find out just how much the others here embezzle," he said.

Amu sighed. Her father had a point.

"I guess I'll accept the position tomorrow…" Amu finally agreed.

* * *

**Sorry my chapters are so short. This one's only 3 pages but I'm going to sort out the events this week and figure out ways to fix the story… PLEASE REVIEW!!! I don't care if you tell me I suck. That's how desperate I actually am.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, NO ONE REVIEWED! I got one of those alert-y thingies and a favourite but otherwise, NO ONE REVIEWED! But fine, I'm ok. I'm completely ok. I'll just… CRY IN MY BEDROOM! Jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk jk. Seriously. Don't think I'm a whiny baby.**

**P.S. This chapter will be a bit boring since my pot of golden ideas at the end of a rainbow is bankrupt. I just organized my ideas so that's why I'll be posting 2 chapters today. The second chapter starts on the plot and this chapter is just to get her started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

"So Amu, do you want to join the guardians?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Ok," Amu agreed.

Nadeshiko raised her eyebrow.

"That was too quick," she said, "Usually, I have to ask you a million times a day."

"Well, I guess I've finally seen the light," Amu replied.

"Of course you did," Nadeshiko said not believing Amu at all.

* * *

"First things first," Tadase in chara changed mode said authoritively, "You have to know your job. Jack."

Kuukai rolled his eyes before explaining to me, "All you have to do is catch the X Eggs and purify them and at the worst case scenario, destroy them."

"But for now, let's do some training," Tadase announced.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Kuukai strapped a rope around him and Amu.

"Ready?" he asked.

Amu nodded. _I was trained for stuff like this,_ she thought,_ I can handle running. I mean, I re—_ Amu's thoughts were cut off when Kuukai started running. _This is way faster than I can handle!_ Amu screamed in her thoughts, _Does this guy fill with adrenaline every time he runs??_

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Eventually, Amu's running training ended.

"I think I'll run on my own next time," she gasped for breath, "Please."

Kuukai laughed. "That was just a bit of endurance training!" he exclaimed.

"A BIT?" Amu snapped, "If that was _a bit_ then I'm a flying monkey!"

Kuukai laughed louder. "You're interesting," he said, "We haven't even finished our training!"

* * *

3 hours (or millenniums, it felt like to Amu) later, Amu crashed on the ground. _At least I'd be totally prepared for the next training session back home,_ she thought breathlessly, _I'm surprised Jack's true self wasn't an evil slave driver that kills people with just a gaze._

"Okay, next--" Kuukai started. Amu got up hurriedly and raised her hands as if that would keep him away.

"No," she said quickly, "Please, no."

"Quick an X Egg!" Nadeshiko came running into the royal garden, "Out by the pond **[A/N: Let's pretend there's a pond]**!"

Everyone looked expectantly at Amu. Amu forced herself not to think about it and ran to the pond. _I can't help it,_ she thought, _I'm a _thief_ not an actress._ Arriving at the scene, she saw the X Egg and suddenly remembered that she had to do a transformation. _Too much pressure,_ she thought grudgingly. Amu never liked admitting her weaknesses but Kaede once said that admitting your weaknesses is step one to overcoming them.

"Amu-chan!" Ran came out of her egg, "Let's do a character transformation!"

"No way," Miki came up too, "You got your turn, now it's mine."

Ran was about to argue but Amu already grabbed Miki a bit too harshly and set her in front of her.

"Let's get this done with," Amu said.

"I don't think it'll just happen like that," Miki stated.

"I don't have the _time_," Amu replied, "Now hurry!"

Miki shook her head.

"I don't like this feeling…" she refused, "I'm not doing it."

"Miki!" Amu was getting more stressed, "Please! Just do it!"

"No!" Miki snapped, "I feel it. You don't want to change at all! I thought you got over that when you had us but you haven't!"

Amu was pressured so much, she was shaking uncontrollably.

"SO WHAT?!" she yelled, "I don't _want_ to change! I like being me! Why do I have to be a million other people?!"

That's when the X Egg hatched.

"An X character!" Ran exclaimed, "It must have hatched after feeling the negative energy!"

Amu was ready to character change when she heard the egg's voice.

_You're just like me, _it sneered, _You and I don't want to change._

Amu's eyes widened. She always kept her GC business to herself so she never saw an X character.

_I don't want to change either._

Amu glared at it. "Don't pair me up with the likes of you!" she shouted at it.

_Why not?_ It came up close to Amu. _Aren't we the same? You and my owner both hate changing and I was made because of it._

"You twisted thing," Amu said, "Miki, character transformation!"

Miki smiled and felt Amu's willingness to change.

"_My heart, Unlock!_"

Amu transformed into a blue beret **[A/N: Or was it newspaper boy hat?]** wearing, frilly shirt wearing artist.

"I see Miki has the better fashion sense out of the three of you," Amu commented.

"You haven't even transformed with me yet!" Suu pointed out while Ran scowled.

This is when the guardians finally decide to come running in.

"You people have bad timing," Amu told them.

"_Negative heart, lock on!_"

"_Open Heart!_"

The power forced the character to be cleansed and put it back into its egg.

"Ha!" Amu boasted, "You're a million years too early to be grouping yourself with _me_."

* * *

**Please do not quit on me. I finally figured out a plot I could use so pleeeease read the next chapter!! You don't even have to review on this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. Don't give up on me!**

"Ikutooooooo!" Utau squealed with joy when she saw Ikuto, "I missed youuuuuu!!"

Utau ran to hug Ikuto but Ikuto dodged her. She tried repeatedly and Ikuto repeatedly dodged her.

"Utau," he said, "I was just ordered to go find more X Eggs or something. Bye."

Before he could leave, Utau grabbed his arm.

"Let me come with you!" she begged, "Pleaaaaase! I have my break!"

"Utau," Utau's manager, Yukari Sanjo spoke up, "You have work in an hour and a half."

"Ehhhh?" Utau complained, "It's rare that I see Ikuto!"

Yukari sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming along so we can go straight to recording."

* * *

"What a pain," Utau said still in her 'cute' mode, "They're all wastes."

10 X Eggs surrounded them. None of them were the embryo.

"Let's clean up," Ikuto sighed, "Before we get in trouble."

Ikuto and Utau were about to transform when Amu showed up.

"Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here? With these X eggs."

"Who's this?" Utau asked enviously, "Anyway, let's just destroy these eggs."

"No!" Suu came up protesting, "There are better ways to take care of them! Amu, character transformation!"

Amu nodded. "_My heart, Unlock!_"

Amu transformed into a green maid.

"Let's take care of the sadness and make everyone happy!" she said in a surprisingly happy and polite tone, "_Remake Honey!_"

Every single X Egg purified and went back to their owners. Utau just glared at Amu.

"Show off!" Utau accused Amu, "I won't let you steal Ikuto!"

Amu smirked. "Steal?" Amu asked smugly, "Why, stealing's what I do best. Oh, but don't worry." Amu's expression turned grim. "Like I'd want Ikuto."

Utau growled and Yukari stepped out of her van.

"Wait, Utau," Yukari stopped Utau, "What else are you capable of?"

This, she asked Amu.

"Why should I tell you?" Amu asked rudely, "What do you want?"

"I think… Would you like to join Easter?"

* * *

"Who's Easter?" Amu asked.

"We haven't told you about them, have we?" Tadase replied, "Well, they're an evil organization that's also looking for the embryo."

"They're our rivals!" Yaya screamed almost in glee that they _had_ rivals.

"That's why it's your job to cleanse the eggs before they destroy them," Kuukai said, "They don't care about whose dreams they destroy. Why are you asking?"

"They asked me to join them," Amu answered simply.

All the guardians exclaimed.

"You can't do that!" Tadase cried, "With the humpty lock and the dumpty key, who knows what damage they'll make?!"

"Dumpty key?" Amu asked, "So there _was_ a key to this lock?"

"Yeah," Tadase reluctantly answered, "I mean, wouldn't it be strange if a lock was made but no key?"

"Yeah but some locks are sometimes purposely made with no key because the 'key' is in the lock itself," Amu pointed out, "I uh, read it in a book."

_That's partly true…_ Amu thought to herself.

* * *

Amu was walking home when Ikuto suddenly appeared in front of her. Normally, if she was still in her days when she sucked at calmness, she'd freak out and cower on the floor but she felt his presence some time ago and only faked being surprised by widening her eyes.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What?" Amu replied coldly.

"You're so mean," Ikuto faked being hurt, "I was sent to find out if you wanted to join Easter."

"…No thanks," Amu answered walking away.

Ikuto blocked her way.

"Smart girl," he said, "But one more thing, if you fight with those guardians, you'll be enemies with me."

He leaned in real close.

"And I don't like being enemies with cute girls."

Amu blushed furiously. _I wasn't trained for this, that's all._ Amu made excuses in her mind. Ikuto laughed.

"See ya, _Amu_."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Kinda short and fast paced, I know but I'm not smart enough to be able to make it longer. LA always was one of my worst subjects. Please, please review. Like seriously. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This might become a shorter story than I expected after all which is strange because I usually ramble on and on then get to a point that doesn't even have anything to do with the title anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

"We should continue this meeting tomorrow," Tadase said, "Who has a free house?"

"My mother has guests over so not me," Nadeshiko immediately said.

"My brothers are having a party," Kuukai said, "Not me."

"Mama says Yaya shouldn't have friends over until the renovation's done!" Yaya said.

"And I can't because my grandmother doesn't want people over for a bit until her headache's gone," Tadase finished sadly, "Hinamori-san, do you have a free house?"

"Yaya wants to see Amu-chi's house!" Yaya cheered, "Amu-chi! Amu-chi! Amu-chi!"

"I can't," Amu started but then Yaya pouted, "I mean… my family doesn't like having friends over, they're strict and all."

Yaya pouted even more.

"But I'll call," Amu said.

Amu got her cell phone out and dialed Jean's number. It rang twice before Jean picked up.

"Amu?" he sounded surprised, "Why are you calling my cell? Don't you usually walk home?"

"Ah, onii-san?" Amu pretended to be calling her cousin **[A/N: Cause, you know, you can call your cousins 'onii san' and 'onee san' too.]**, "You're at my house? Hold on, I'll put you on speaker. I actually have a request from my friends."

Amu pressed the speaker button and set it in the middle of the table.

"We need to have a meeting," she said, "Can you talk to Dad and ask if I'm allowed to have friends over?"

An ok was muttered and a brief pause. Amu can hear Jean faking his footsteps.

"Sorry, your dad says that you can't," Jean said.

"See, Yaya?" Amu tells Yaya who pouted.

"But if you want…" Jean trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked sharply. She didn't ask for any suggestions and was thrown off by Jean's willingness for adaption.

"You know the café down on Crescent Street? I can arrange for a room to be set up in there for your meeting. When is it?"

"Um… 9am until 3pm, probably," Tadase spoke up.

"Ok then," Jean replied.

Amu took the phone off speaker.

"You're off speaker now," Amu said into her phone, "Hey, did you buy the candy I asked for?"

"Ok, I got it," Jean laughed, "The reason I offered a place is because that café you'll be at, is 2 blocks down from this new museum."

"Oh, so they were all out of candy?"

"I'll talk about the details at home."

"Ok… I guess next time… Bye."

Amu hanged up and said bye to the guardians.

* * *

"So what's this job?" Amu asked Jean once she got home.

Jean laughed and patted the space beside him.

"Wait until your father gets home," he said and they watched TV.

They only watched pirated movies and stolen recorded satellite shows because if they had cable or something, where would the bill be sent to? It wouldn't be good to have the police burst in or track them using their address. Amu watched every single thing they had but they had new arrivals every month.

Eventually, Amu's dad came home. Everyone discussed the job during dinner.

"The new museum opened up," Amu's dad announced, "They want Amu to do the job on site with Bobert and steal this."

He gave a copy of a picture of a journal.

"I have no idea why they want the journal," Amu's dad continued, "But since they have no idea how the security is and they're '_running out of time_', they wanted Amu to do it because she can adapt quickly to new surroundings."

Amu nodded.

"What do I do then?" Bobert asked, "Am I the transportation or the decoy?"

"If Amu does it right, you only have to be the transportation," Amu's dad answered.

Amu's dad gave her a map of the museum.

"The route is up to you," he said, "Has Jean set up a place for an alibi?"

Amu nodded again. But then she saw the flaw.

"If they question everyone, I don't have an alibi," she realized, "They'll talk about how I was 'in the washroom' or 'getting us coffee' or something."

Jean smiled. "I can't believe you're underestimating me," he said in mock hurt, "Of course I already set up your alibi. During your job, I'll have an ally dress up as you to get the coffee in from the café."

"What if one of them comes down to help?" Amu asked.

"Kaede can serve as a lookout and distract them," Jean answered.

"What if they decide to come down with me?"

"What is this, 20 questions? But I get it. If they want to come with you, just make an excuse."

"If they insist on coming with me?"

"Then you can use them as an alibi and tell them to look at the desserts while you go to the washroom. That's where you'll switch anyway and do the double check."

"Have you double—quadruple checked the cameras and made sure they won't see me?"

"Yes." Jean sounded exasperated.

Amu realized another thing.

"The meeting is 9 am to 3 pm," she said, "The museum opened up 4 days ago. Its hours were announced to be 7 am to 2 pm. I can't go at noon because they'll want to have lunch and certainly not in the afternoon when they can remember me leaving. I'll have to go at 10 am."

Her family stared at her. They didn't get the point.

"The security guards will be alert," she elaborated, "10 am is a time when people are most alert."

"You'll just have to try your best," was all her dad said.

* * *

**I might have gotten some things wrong about the characters, so sorry. Does Kuukai have brothers? If he doesn't, in this story, he does! Any place I mentioned here was absolutely made up. Just so you know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's the chapter where Amu steals from the museum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Amu walked to the café where the meeting was supposed to go. The guardians were already there and they were drinking tea.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya called out to her as soon as she spotted her, "Over here!"

Amu waved to them and walked over. While she was walking over, she saw Kaede in her peripherals sitting at a table in casual clothing looking at his watch as if a date was coming.

"So do you want to go up to the room now?" Tadase asked.

Amu nodded and everyone followed her to the cashier.

"Uhh, my cousin reserved a room?" she said to the lady behind the desk.

"Oh, the guardians?" the lady looked up.

Then she started walking and motioned for the others to follow. Going up the stairs, Amu noticed that Jean got them a room that had a shut window. No one would probably guess a robbery was going on if they were in this room with a closed door and window for privacy. Plus there was the fact that they'd be concentrating on work.

* * *

10 am eventually came and Amu stood up.

"I missed breakfast and now I'm hungry," she said, "Keep doing your work, okay? I'm just going to go down and get something to eat."

Everyone looked up and nodded. Yaya pouted and complained that Amu was ditching but everyone went back to their work.

Amu went downstairs and faked that she was going to go to where the food was but suddenly had to go to the washroom. She recognized another girl brushing her hair from a meeting some time ago and shot her a pointed look as Amu went into a stall.

Amu heard the girl go into the next stall and a bag was passed under the stall. In the bag was Amu's disguise. She put on her wig and changed out of her clothes. She took the contacts and glasses. She also took a watch. Then she placed the bag on the toilet and listened for any other people.

Amu climbed through the window and landed. She looked around to make sure no cameras saw that and then she walked onto the sidewalk.

She walked normally to the museum and bought a ticket to go in. Looking through some other exhibits before going to the one with the journal in it. Amu looked at a bunch of people passing through and saw the journal in a glass box.

The museum was particularly packed that day and Amu realized that this exhibit must be popular for so many people to come here. She looked up at the sign and saw something about Ancient something.

Walking through the crowd, Amu knocked the glass to see how thick it was. It was fairly thick but Amu had to pass through harder surfaces. Going through the entire exhibit again, this time, when she passed the journal, she cleanly broke the glass and grabbed the journal.

Like how all museums usually work, the alarm immediately sounded but Amu was already out of the room.

Amu passed through another exhibit and looked directly at a security camera before entering an employee entrance and taking scissors to cut her wig's long hair then ripping off the glasses. Grabbing a spare employee uniform, Amu changed into it. She was almost to the exit when a security guard called to her.

"Hey!" he called, "No one's allowed out the museum! There's been a robbery."

Amu turned around and smiled. "Oops," she said before knocking the guy down and running out. Climbing through fences and ripping off her wig then hurriedly taking off her contacts, she altered the employee uniform (which consisted of a blouse, skirt and vest) by making the skirt higher, pulling open the buttons of the blouse to reveal a blue tank top and ditching the vest.

Brushing past Bobert who had shopping bags and was talking animatedly with a girl who looked to be his girlfriend (but is actually not; Amu assumed he just picked her randomly and started making conversation), she dropped the journal in. Bobert immediately offered to walk the girl home which the girl happily agreed.

Amu climbed in through the washroom window again. Changing back, Amu phoned the fake Amu and the girl came back in, to the same stall. She passed the bag under and came out then went up to the guardians meeting.

* * *

"You're late!" Yaya scolded Amu.

"Late?" Amu repeated.

"Yes, I was expecting you to be back after 20 minutes!" Yaya went on, "But it's been 40 minutes!"

"Sorry, I'm a slow eater," Amu lied.

And the meeting went on without a hitch.

* * *

At home, Amu came home tiredly.

"I'm not cut out for office work," she groaned, "There's a reason why I was assigned to the physical work."

Ran giggled.

"A few years ago, you would have said the opposite!" she said cheerily.

"How'd the meeting go?" Amu asked her guardian characters who stayed behind to act as a somewhat alarm.

"Everyone just stayed silent!" Suu answered, "It was a nice peaceful atmosphere."

"Except that Yaya kept complaining," Miki added.

Her dad came home.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" he asked.

Amu rolled her eyes, "No one caught me, dad."

"So much for a quiet steal," he said when he showed Amu his phone (one of those models with TV and internet), "It's all over the news."

"Our jobs are always on the news," Amu pointed out.

"Not the international news."

Amu's dad threw the phone 2 feet to her left and she caught it quietly as if it was always in her hand.

"So you _can_ keep our business quiet," her dad mused mockingly.

"It's a famous museum," Amu rolled her eyes again, "I would have kept it secret but _someone_ sent me in at 10 am."

"You're right, those idiots at the main office!"

They both laughed.

"Well, they're saying it was the work of a professional," her dad said, "Lay low and start packing essentials just in case we have to leave."

Amu nodded. They never had to leave. Except for one time. But that was Kaede's story. Not hers to tell.

* * *

"Let's all go somewhere!" Yaya screamed after school.

Kuukai tried to calm her down. He failed. Nadeshiko laughed her lady-like laugh and winked at Amu. Tadase just looked like he usually did when Yaya was on a rampage.

"Where do you want to go?" Nadeshiko asked her.

"I heard there was a robbery at the museum!" she announced in her detective voice, "Let's go find out who did it!"

_And life just got harder for me._ Amu thought.

* * *

**There you go! I have no idea if that's how heists even go since I myself am not a thief. Or any type of deceiving person. Except with words. Words are easier to work with. But anyone can do that.**

**But anyway, it there **_**is**_** a thief reading this and you're laughing because it's so darn ridiculous and flamboyant, can you tell me how they **_**usually**_** go? Lol. I'm not really expecting a review for that. I only know how shoplifters do it in other countries in those shops with no cameras in sight because they did a segment on it on TV.**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Has anyone watched The Proposal? It's so hilarious. But it had sad parts which made me cry like 3 times which is not good in public. Thank gosh it was dark. I held my breath to keep quiet but I whimpered once and I swear the girl beside me looked. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

"Let's leave that to the police," Amu desperately suggested.

"No way, this is a responsibility as a guardian!" Yaya said.

"What if we mess up the crime scene though?" Amu protested, "Then they'll put us in jail or something!"

"We won't get arrested!" Yaya confidently said, "Let's go!"

Yaya dragged the guardians over to the museum. When they got there, some people blocked them.

"Museum's closed," they said, "There's been a robbery."

Amu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's just go to the park," Amu suggested.

* * *

On the way, they got ice cream and Yaya ate hers in a minute. Just as Amu finished, they heard some singing.

"Did you hear that?" Tadase asked, "It came from that direction."

"Let's go see!" Yaya cheered and raced off in the vague direction Tadase pointed to.

Everyone shook their head and followed. When they got there, Utau Hoshina was singing.

"A free live!" Yaya jumped up and down.

_Hey, it's that girl._ Amu thought.

Everyone was enjoying herself when something happened. Wings suddenly appeared on her back. Amu identified it as a character change. She didn't think anything would really happen so she ignored it.

Not even 10 seconds after, everyone suddenly faints and X Eggs appear above them.

"Amu!" Nadeshiko exclaimed. Everyone turned to Amu expectantly and stare at her.

"Nice to know there's no pressure," Amu mumbles before doing her transformation. "Ran!"

Ran nodded. "_My heart, Unlock!_"

Amu's back in her pink cheerleader outfit and she scolds it for not being fashionable before looking up. Utau was already gone.

"What am I, the cleanup committee?" Amu complained.

Amu couldn't do much because the eggs suddenly started attacking everyone. Amu dodged and Tadase did his Holy Crown move to shield everyone but Yaya got hit and started crying.

The X Eggs were scattered.

_Amu! Hold your hand out!_ Ran told Amu.

"Like this?" Amu held her hand out then a stick appeared in it.

"Nice!" Yaya complimented, "I want one too!"

Amu started flailing the stick.

"It's not working!" she complained.

_You don't swing it, you throw it!_ Ran informed her.

Amu twirled the baton a bit then threw it. "_Spiral Heart!_"

The baton circled the X Eggs causing them to bunch together.

"_Negative Heart, Lock on!_"

The usual pink heart-shaped light came out surrounding the X Eggs.

"_Open Heart!_"

A blinding light came through and smothered the X Eggs cleansing them and returning to their owners.

Kuukai patted Amu's back.

"Good job," he said.

They cheered among themselves when Yaya asked a question. "Why did Utau-chan do that?"

"Because she's from Easter," Amu answered.

Everyone exclaimed and gasped.

* * *

That night, Amu decided to go on a walk. She was walking when she heard a violin. Following the sound, she saw Ikuto Tsukiyomi playing a violin. He was standing right in front of the moon which contrasted with him and created a mysterious silhouette.

_It's so flawless and meaningful…_ Amu thought. The violin played on high notes. _To the point it's sorrowful, _she added.

Suddenly, Ikuto stopped playing. Amu got startled and stepped back. Ikuto just stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing," Amu stubbornly answered.

Ikuto just turned back and kneeled down in front of his case to put his violin away.

"You're stopping?" Amu asked, "You're not going to finish?"

"I _am_ done," was all he said.

"Why? Why aren't you letting me hear it?"

"I wasn't playing so others could hear." Ikuto gestured to the deserted surroundings then he looked at Amu. "You eavesdropped."

"I didn't! I was taking a walk when I heard you play and- and- and I walked towards it and you were playing--"

"And you decided to eavesdrop?"

Amu blushed and scoffed. "Hmph, be that way, I was going to say something nice but I guess not."

Ikuto shrugged and closed his case.

"Why are you taking a walk in the middle of the night?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Why not?"

"Aren't you afraid of being lost? Or getting kidnapped?"

Amu shook her head. "If I got lost, I was told to keep walking and if I collapse before I find my way back, someone will get me."

_Oops, I'm not supposed to tell anyone about that._ Amu found herself slip.

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" Ikuto asked.

"No," Amu replied, "My family's big on independency. It'd be my fault for getting lost or kidnapped."

"Well then," Ikuto came so close to Amu she had to back up a step, "If that happens, I'll get you."

Amu blushed and Ikuto smirked.

"Bye," he said before leaving.

* * *

Back in school, Amu found herself thinking about what Ikuto said. She groaned loudly. Everyone turned.

"Something wrong?" her teacher asked.

Amu laughed nervously. "No," she answered quickly. Looking at the board she saw a math problem and a girl trying to solve it, "I just didn't understand that last part on the board."

Her teacher nodded and started explaining to Amu how to solve it.

The rest of the day went on and Amu was walking to the royal garden.

"Hey, let's have a sleepover," Amu overheard one of the girls from her class.

They looked back and glanced at Amu.

"Should we invite Amu?" another girl asked, her voice dropping to a whisper even though Amu could still hear.

"No way," the first girl said, "I wouldn't want to have to be humiliated just because she rejected us."

A third girl agreed. "Yeah, she's too cool and spicy for a sleepover."

Amu rolled her eyes. She wasn't allowed to go because of that. She was just told not to get close enough to anyone so she wouldn't miss them. Despite this, Amu couldn't stop the awful feeling of déjà vu in her stomach.

_Flashback_

_8 year old Amu was sent to school after a social worker got suspicious of her family. She came home smiling one day._

"_Hey, Dad, Dad! I got invited to a sleepover!" she smiled and threw her hands up to emphasize it, "Can I go? Can I go?"_

_Her dad looked at her and explained to Amu why she wasn't allowed to go._

_The next day, Amu told her friend her dad wouldn't allow her._

"_That's fine because you're _un_-invited," her friend informed her._

"_Why?" Amu asked._

"_I asked everyone else, and they all agreed that you being there would make us uncomfortable," she replied._

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah. So we can't be friends anymore."_

_End flashback._

Amu arrived at the royal garden. Eating cookies, she had time to think which made her remember another time. And another time… Nadeshiko saw Amu's uneasiness after the meeting and caught up to her.

"Hey, wanna sleep over at my house?" Nadeshiko asked.

Amu thought about it. She liked the idea then thought about ways to convince her dad.

"Sure," Amu replied.

"Cool, meet you here in an hour, 'kay?"

When she got home, she barged in through the door and asked for her dad. Amu knew her dad was home early. She ran up to her dad's study.

"Dad, can I go to Nadeshiko's sleepover?" Amu asked hopefully, "Because it'd be weird if a girl like me never went to a sleepover and… please?"

Her dad looked at her and Amu felt the déjà vu sick feeling again.

But this time he agreed. Amu cheered and went to her room to prepare her stuff.

* * *

**I'll just leave it there because it's 4:32 am here and if I wake up later than 3pm tomorrow, my parents will do that thing where they keep an eye on me and set a curfew. This was a half-filler but not really because it will ALL build up to something that will leave you shell-shocked. Is that the phrase?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I only got one review in like 11 days but I'm not complaining (much) because I understand no one would want to review a half filler. I promise you it all ADDS UP! Seriously. Read the note at the bottom. It explains some stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Amu put together a bunch of stuff she thought she might need. Her father knocked on her door. He set down a blue box.

"What's that?" Amu asked pointing at the blue box with big words that say 'Whitey Whitey' on them.

"I was reading a magazine…" her father started.

"What magazine?" Amu cut him off.

"Housewives something," he answered, "And they said that this was something all housewives want to get or something. Second in the poll were towels or something…"

"Do I _have_ to give it to them?"

"Yes you do."

"_Why?_"

"Because," her father suddenly turned into his crazy hyper self and hugged Amu, "It's your first sleepoveeeeeeer."

"Right, got it…"

Amu grabbed her stuff and set off to the meeting place. Nadeshiko and Amu walked to Nadeshiko's house.

* * *

Seeing Nadeshiko's house, Amu almost gasped. It was huge.

"Are you rich?" Amu found herself ask, "By any chance…"

Nadeshiko just smiled and led her in. Going through the halls and finally arriving at Nadeshiko's room.

"This is one maze of a house," Amu commented collapsing.

"Have you never been to a big house?" Nadeshiko asked.

'_Not really except for when I steal from them_' Amu imagined saying. She repressed a snicker.

"No…" Amu trailed off unable to hide the hint of her inside joke in her voice.

Nadeshiko just smiled (again). Just then, a servant waved Nadeshiko over.

"Miss," she whispered frantically, "Your mother w—is that detergent?!"

The old woman pointed at the blue box by Amu. Amu nodded awkwardly and the old woman left taking the box with her.

Amu turned to Nadeshiko but she just smiled and asked, "Would you like to watch my dance practice?"

"Oh, okay."

* * *

Amu watched Nadeshiko dance super gracefully across the floor. Soon she stopped.

"Do you want to try?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Huh?" Amu responded immediately.

"What a great idea!" Nadeshiko's mom popped up.

Amu was cornered by Nadeshiko, her mom and the servant—who turned out to be the nanny.

Soon Amu was dressed up in a kimono and dancing with Nadeshiko. However, having participated in a traditional dance recital as an alibi for a job, Amu's moves were already graceful.

"Have you ever taken up lessons before?" Nadeshiko's mom asked, astounded that Amu was good.

Amu instantly stopped. "Oh, no!" she rambled, "I was just copying Nadeshiko! A- a- and I guess I was so into it!"

"O- Okay..."

* * *

"Come to think of it, the guardians don't really know much about you…" Nadeshiko started when they got to her room, "For some reason, your record was vague unlike most. We don't even have that much info on your grades…"

"Oh…" Amu felt kind of bad for not being able to tell them, "That's because I was home schooled for most of my days. But you can ask me any question, if you'd like."

"Ok, what's your family like?"

"They're all nice. Most of them are crazy but we all are."

"Why were you home schooled?"

"My family moves around a lot…"

They spent the night talking on and on about their personalities. Soon it was night and it was time for them to sleep.

"Hey, Nadeshiko?" Amu asked, "Are you afraid of ghosts?"

"No," Nadeshiko replied, "Are you?"

"Sort of… I used to get so startled by everything… Your house is so huge… I would believe it if there were ghosts here."

Nadeshiko laughed. "Well, my mom _did_ say… but don't worry about it."

Amu shot her a look. "Anyone would worry if you trail off like that."

"My mom said that before this house was built, a demon lived in this area… Let's sleep."

"Who could sleep after being told that?!"

Nadeshiko supposedly fell asleep and Amu did too. In the middle of the night, Amu—who was trained to be a light sleeper—heard the door open.

"Nadeshiko?" she easily recognized it as Nadeshiko's mom's voice.

Amu heard Nadeshiko get up.

"Sorry, Amu," she whispered before going.

_Sorry? Sorry for what?_ Amu thought. Waiting 5 minutes, Amu got up and exited the room quietly. Looking around silently and straining her ears searching for any sign of noise, she finally heard a faint sound coming from some room.

Amu peered in and saw Nadeshiko practicing.

"Nadeshiko, your form is wrong," her mom stopped her, "It's late, maybe you should stop."

"No," Nadeshiko protested, "The performance is just around the corner!"

_She had a performance to practice for? _Amu thought to herself. _But she still invited me…_

"I might just be a bad friend…" she muttered.

"That's not true," a voice behind Amu said. Amu jumped. "Dancing is the most important thing to Nadeshiko. So when she suggested you come over, we were surprised."

Amu nodded in thanks to the nanny and smiled.

"Good luck," she whispered before leaving.

* * *

The next day came and it was time for Amu to go.

"Bye bye," Nadeshiko waved to Amu.

_By the way Nadeshiko does things without complaint; I'd say she was a guy… _Amu thought. _How ironic it'd be if she was… I mean, she's the girliest girl I know._

* * *

**I won't update until I get at least one review! Remember that… Though I get it, it will be boring for a bit (but I have a way of making things crazy)… **

**But, if you review—I didn't want to have to resort to this… If you review, I'll give you a hint of the ending and a general idea of the next chapter. There is an order of the hints so you don't really have to review each and every chapter till the end in order (that is, assuming you're reading this before it ended and there are chapters after this one).**

**If you review anymore chapters from before this one (1-8), I'll give you another hint for every 2 previous chapters you review ^^. Unless you've reviewed chapter one to eight already. Then in which case, tell me and I'll give you the 4 hints.**

**The hints would be bad at first but the more you review, the better the hints get.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so… someone told me that my fanfic was becoming an insert fic. I have no idea what that literally means but I got the gist of it. So no more of that then. SORRY IF I BORE YOU TO DEATH WITH MY CHAPTERS! Just tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

They were all drinking tea when Yaya asked a question. "Who wants to go get ice cream with me?"

Everyone else except Amu flinched and stepped back. Nadeshiko stood up first breaking the silence.

"I have to practice," she said as she hastily got out.

"I have to practice something too," Kuukai said leaving.

"I have to… I have to…" Tadase rambled, "I have to water some plants at home."

He too, got up and left hastily. Yaya turned to Amu.

"Wanna go?" she asked. Amu nodded reluctantly and they set off to find ice cream.

* * *

Stopping at a park, Yaya ordered two ice creams.

"That's all right, I don't want one," Amu said. Yaya stared at her like she was crazy.

"That's ok, they were mine anyway," she replied.

The store clerk came back with 2 ice creams. They were huge and when the store clerk said, "That'll be 2391 yen." Amu knew they were expensive. Yaya turned to Amu.

"Amu-chi?" she turned to with puppy dog eyes, "Can you pay for me? I forgot my wallet."

Amu groaned. "Fine."

So after paying almost half her allowance, Yaya thanked Amu cheerfully and they went home.

"Remember your wallet tomorrow!" Amu called to Yaya, "You owe me 2391 yen!"

Yaya didn't even turn around so Amu decided to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

"Yaya, where's my 2391 yen?" Amu asked Yaya the next day.

"What 2391 yen?" Yaya asked innocently.

"The one you owe me from ordering ice cream yesterday."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yaya turned away.

Kuukai came up. "You're not going to get it back," he said, "She always does this."

"Oh I'm going to get it back," Amu promised confidently. She turned to Yaya, "You have 3 days to pay me back 2391 yen or else I'll be taking action."

Yaya shrugged and went back to eating cookies.

* * *

_Day One_

"Yaya, 2391 yen?" Amu asked.

"What 2391 yen?"

_Day Two_

"Yaya, 2391 yen?"

"I forgot my wallet."

_Day Three_

"Yaya, 2391 yen?"

"I spent all my money on ice cream."

"… Just remember," Amu leaned in and whispered, "You asked for it. Tomorrow, you are going to be forced to pay me back… whether you planned on it or not."

Kuukai came up to Amu again. "Don't bet on it. Not even this month, you'll get it. Just accept it."

"I'm not going to just accept it. I'm going to get my money back!" Amu insisted.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Hey Yaya," Amu greeted Yaya on the way to school.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya greeted back.

"Do you want to pay me my 2391 yen now?" Amu asked, "This is your last chance."

Yaya stubbornly turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You'll see."

* * *

Amu came in the royal garden holding a metal container.

"Hey everyone, look what Suu and I made!" she said.

She took the lid off revealing some very delicious and professional cookies. Yaya cheered and reached for one but Amu grabbed her hand. Yaya frowned.

"Ehhh? Why?" she wailed.

"These are cookies that cost however much the person that eats it owes me," Amu explained calmly, "You owe me 2391 yen."

Amu held up a cookie in front of Yaya. "That'll be 2391 yen."

"Noooo!" Yaya cried, "Amu-chi! Please please please let me have one."

"No way." Then Amu bit the cookie.

Everyone else took a cookie and tried it. It was so good they couldn't help but compliment it.

"Fine!" Yaya pouted taking out 2500 yen, "Now can I have a cookie?"

"Thank you," Amu said pushing the container towards her and handing her the change.

The guardians looked incredulous.

"Unbelievable…" Kuukai muttered, "In all my years… Never have I seen such a miracle."

* * *

**It's short because it's a filler (even though it ALL adds up to something IMPORTANT). But you wouldn't know. Just keep reading because TRUST ME it's goes somewhere.**

**PLEASE REVIEW (even if it's strongly worded) Tell me if something's wrong and I'll fix it, ok? Don't be scared or something.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I got impatient because I never liked waiting "for the right time" so I'm just going to make things quicker^^. This may seem abrupt… if it does, feel free to complain. I am, after all, a masochist. Just kidding. (maybe)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

It _was_ a normal day. Everyone was joking around and having a good time. When Amu went home, the only thing she was thinking was '_It was fun. I can't wait until tomorrow._' But that was her mistake. As soon as she got home she saw that her dad was on the phone and talking frustratedly.

"What's going on?" Amu asked Kaede who glanced at Amu's dad nervously.

"There's something wrong," Kaede whispered, "But I don't know what."

Amu nodded and went downstairs. She stopped in front of the phone. '_If I pick it up and put it down it'll make a noise…_' Amu thought. She kneeled in front of the phone and ripped out the phone line. Lifting the receiver, she plugged the phone back in and listened in on the conversation.

"_I'm telling you, there's no way about it!_" a man said aggravated.

"_We're not going to be your scapegoats!_" her dad said just as mad.

"_They're planning to tip off the police on Saturday!_"

"_You _said_ that. But we're on top of the chain. This is ag--_"

"_You're not listening Tsumugu, we need someone to pin it on and you're the closest._"

"_We're not doing it._"

"_But--_"

"_Tell that to your _boss_._"

"_Ts--_"

Amu ripped out the phone line there. She ran back upstairs just in time for her dad to make the big announcement.

"Everyone, pack your bags," he ordered, "We're leaving the country."

Shouts and cries of 'no ways' were said.

"When?" Amu asked.

"Thursday," her dad answered before going off into his room.

Everyone went off into their rooms to pack.

* * *

"Amu-chi, wanna go to a concert with us?" Yaya asked Amu cheerfully, "It's this Saturday."

"I can't…" Amu replied.

"Ehh? Why not?"

"I'm moving…"

Everyone froze.

"You're moving?!" Nadeshiko repeated, "Why?"

"Family problems…" Amu trailed off.

"I see. Well, you can talk to us about it if you want."

"Actually, no. I _can't_ talk to you about it."

"Eh? Why?"

Amu turned away. "It's complicated."

"I'm sure we could figure it out," Tadase tried to assure Amu.

"No… you can't. I can't tell you…"

"But we're friends!" Yaya protested, "And friends tell friends everything!"

"That's exactly it!" Amu yelled, "We're not supposed to be friends!"

"Hinamori…" Kuukai spoke up, "What…"

"IF WE WEREN'T FRIENDS, I WOULDN'T FEEL SO BAD!" Amu yelled, "If we weren't friends… I could've… Anyway, I just wanted to say this is my last day."

Amu turned and left.

* * *

"Did you say goodbye to your friends properly?" her dad asked her when she got home.

"Well… not really," Amu admitted, "We got into a fight."

Her dad sighed. "Are you done packing?"

"Almost…"

Her dad nodded and Amu went upstairs to finish packing. Someone showed up on her balcony. It was Ikuto.

"You're moving?" he asked eyeing the suitcases Amu had.

"Yep," Amu replied.

"And the guardians are ok with this?"

"Not really…"

"Hm…. Where are you moving?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. Hey Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"… It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah."

And Ikuto left.

* * *

The next day, Amu left her house for a bit to go get some ice cream for Kaede before they left for the airport. However, she ran into the guardians.

"Oh… hey…" she said.

"Hey… Listen, Amu-chan," Nadeshiko greeted Amu for everyone, "Whatever your problem is, we'll keep our distance if that's what you want. We just don't think that we should part like this…"

Amu nodded. "There's one problem," she said, "You can't see me again after this, ok?"

"Can we at least know why?" Tadase asked.

"Actually… no. But there _is_ one thing I can tell you. I'll be back. It'll be a while and I'd be different, but I'll be back."

"Different? Why different?"

"Because the way things are right now, we can't be friends."

"The way… things are?"

"Yeah. I gotta go now. See ya."

Yaya stopped Amu. She held her hand up in a pinky promise. "Promise us you _will_ come back."

Amu pinky promised Yaya. "Cross my heart and hope to die," Amu promised.

* * *

**I accelerated it. Now there's no need for my fillers. Yay. No need for hints either. Yay. I know. It's a sad ending… But that's how I planned it for a while… actually.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (I even take strongly worded ones and I know you guys hate me now for having a bad ending but I suddenly got writers block and then things happened then… anyway. yeah)**


End file.
